Moria's tragedy
by Tirnel
Summary: Why is Aragorn unwilling to enter Moria? Legolas wants to find out. Book verse of course.
1. The Darkness of Moria

**The Darkness of Moria**

_Summary: Why is Aragorn unwilling to enter Moria? Legolas wants to find out. Book verse of course._

_A/N: I hope it goes well. Trying to write it in a specific setting and not wanting to go Tolkien word for word. Not a lot of Dialogue…scratch that, no dialogue it focuses on what's in Legolas' head. And although I'm a big, big fan of Aragorn/Legolas friends before fellowship thing, I thought it would work better if they did not know each other very well before hand. Chapter 2 starts the actual telling of what happened. I've not written it yet but it's in my head. Enjoy!_

Legolas looked up at the massive wall in before him. He looked over at Aragorn who was leaning against the wall some ways off. His arms were crossed as he stared off into the horizon. Just looking at the place, Legolas could see why Aragorn did not like Moria. He looked up at the wall again and shuddered, then back at Aragorn. There was something else though. Something must have happened.

Legolas turned when he heard something hit the water. It was just Boromir. The_ edan_ had thrown a stone into the water. Frodo asked Boromir for him, but he got no answer. _Humans_, he shook his head

Gandlaf let out a cry that sent Legolas nearly out of his skin. The wizard had figured it out. The wizard spoke the word, "_Mellon_" and the doors opened. He hobbled onto the first step. Something slithered in the water, reached out and grabbed Frodo's ankle. Bill the pony fled in fear. Sam started to go after the pony until he heard Frodo cry. He turned round and went back to Frodo. As soon as Sam had freed Frodo, they all rushed inside as Gandalf shouted at them. The creature grabbed the doors and slammed them shut. They were left in the darkness of Moria. Gandalf vainly tried to open the doors. The only thing left to do was to go on. Gandalf lit his staff and they climbed the stairs.

Legolas, toward the middle of the group, glanced around as they went through the passageways. The others whispered amongst themselves, all except for him and Aragorn. He very much liked the ranger. Aragorn almost seemed elven in a lot he did. Boromir did not like it, but Legolas thought it was kind of cool. He wondered what it was like for Aragorn, growing up a human amongst elves. He had only met Aragorn a few times, but he had heard more about him from other elves. He sounded like an okay guy, for a human.

What had happened that Aragorn did not want to be here? Gimli the dwarf seemed to like the place enough. Why, Legolas could not even fathom, but then he did not understand dwarves nor did he have much dealings with them.

TBC

edan- human, of course

mellon- yes we know, friend

Me: well what did ya think? I know, it's a little short.


	2. Chapter 2: Remembering

Chapter 2

**Remembering**

_A/N: thanks for the reviews I got. The person who created this character was my cousin so if she sounds like a Mary Sue would, sorry, not intended. I did not know how I wanted the character (male or female, ect.) so I asked her and this is what we got. The name: I picked out a bunch of names put them in my hands and she drew one and that's her name. If she ends up sounding Mary Sueish let me know and I'll stop that. I also had thought of using Gandalf but the times that Gandalf mentions going in there is not the same time I have for Aragorn. Gandalf was looking for Thrain. I do not think Aragorn was old enough at the time. Sorry, enough babbling, on with it!_

They came to a three-way junction. "I have no memory of this place at all!" stated Gandalf. After examining the arches for a bit, he stood there shaking his head. Sam started to worry about Bill aloud. Legolas loved horses of course, but at the same time there was nothing that they could do about Bill and it would not help one way or the other to worry about the animal. They found on the left of a great arch, a stone door. Easily opening the door there was a room found behind it. Merry and Pippin pushed forward. Legolas was not in want for rest. The sooner they got out of this cursed dark hole the better.

In the middle of the room there was a well where pieces of stone lay by. Rusted, broken chains lay around and went down into the well. Legolas took his bedroll and unrolled it next to Aragorn's, "So what happened?" He sat on his knees and looked at the ranger. Aragorn stilled his movements and stayed that way for a few moments, "When you came last to Moria." The elf heard him sigh softly and watched him as he turned into a cross-legged position, facing him. Legolas turned into the same position.

"Her name was Saruwen."

-Fifteen years ago-

He could do with some extra food. He was not in a big need for it. He could last for quite a while. He prepared his bow. Though animals were scarce in this area, hopefully he would run across something. He heard the brush rustle some ways away to his front left. He crept his way around the rocky terrain which was patched with grass and boulders and brush. Every so often there was a tree or two, though scraggly and skinny and not very tall. He heard some steps beyond some large boulders and some tall brush. Crouching low, he approached the brush. As soon as he was near, he crashed through ready to shoot.

She turned on her heel and crouched down as she pulled her knife from its sheath. He lowered his bow a bit. For awhile they just stared at each other. Her eyes were blue and her hair brown. Her skin was of olive and she was somewhat skinny, a bit tall. She looked rough in her brown leggings and dirty white tunic which she wore a leather jerkin around. Her boots were well worn. She was still a mite attractive especially in that often. It was not every day you saw a woman in man's clothing. He lowered his bow all the way and put away the arrow. Extending his hand, he introduced himself, "Hello, I am called 'Strider'"

She looked at his hand, sheathed her knife and stood up. She took his hand, shook it and released it just as quickly as if she had touched a hot stove. "They call me Saruwen."

"Any particular reason why?" She burrowed her brows at him and responded coldly.

"You shall know soon enough. I hate men. If do not want to bed me, they think I should be some sort of housewife: Never seen as anything other than a woman."

"Peace, my Lady. I have a woman who I am dearly in love with. It's just that a, woman travels alone in a barren land that has this incredible hatred for men intrigues me so. The fact remains that you are a woman who never sees men as individuals but just separates them into two groups. I assure you that I am neither."

"We shall see."

"I have no problem with a woman roaming the wilds, just as long as she can adequately take care of herself," he smiled. "Where are you headed?"

"No where in particular."

"Same here, hey if you do not care, you know, since neither of us are headed any where, maybe we could travel together." She bit her lower lip in thought.

-Present-

Pippin was in for it. The fool had dropped a pebble into the well. Following this was the sound of it falling into distant water in a big cavern. After such they heard a _tap-tom_ as of a hammer hitting an anvil. Gandalf made him take the first watch. Legolas looked at Aragorn who was now lying on his back with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. Legolas raised his eyebrows, "Well?" The man opened one eye and looked at the elf.

"Well what?" The elf just continued to look at him. Aragorn opened the other eye, "Oh the story. I'll tell you more some other time. Right now I just want to close my eyes and try to get away from this place." He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Legolas lay onto his back, folded his hands and went into elven sleep, where he dreamed of Saruwen.

TBC

Me: I was gonna cliffee at where she bit her lip but then the chapter would have been too short.


	3. The Least Expected Happens

The Least Expected Happens

**The Least Expected Happens**

A/N: unfortunately Saruwen kept turning into a Mary-Sue. I wanted toget on and end the story but did not know how. I started a revised version, but I never got it up. Then one day I was thinking and this new chapter popped into my head. This is the final installment if Darkness of Moria. (It's kinda short)

Warning: Minor drug reference.

Neither Aragorn nor Legolas mentioned Saruwen until they were safe in Lothlorien. Aragorn was sitting on a _flet _when Legolas found him. "I guess you'll want to hear more."

"Aragorn, I now how you feel about what has happened with Mithrandir, you do not have to tell me anymore."

Aragorn looked at Legolas sadly, "I want to."

They climbed to the through the Misty Mountains on a narrow path. "Look!" Saruwen pointed at a cave off to the path. "This is where we shall enter. It's a short-cut."

"What for? We are doing fine crossing the way we are."

"Just come on." She entered into the cave.

"I have a bad feeling about this." He said to himself. As soon as he was inside the cave, the stone door shut behind him. He spun around; trying to determine what was going on. "Saruwen?" he called out to her. He heard an evil laugh of a woman behind him. A torch lit and he slowly turned back around, eyes wide in fear.

"You thought I was just another woman, didn't you?" He backed against the wall of the cave. "You fool! I am a Mary-Sue and I have come for you!" She pointed at him, "Now, fall in love with me, I command you!" She laughed again.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!" cried Aragorn. He dug into his pockets and pulled out his Motorola Razor and pushed speed dial 3 (Arwen was number 2). "_Ring...ring…ring…ring. Hello?"_ said a voice o nthe other line.

"Hal?! Hal, you've got to get me out of here! I'm trapped in a cave with a Mary-Sue!"

_"Ah, you're just joshin' me!"_

"Do I sound like I'm orderin' a pizza?! Get over here now this is serious!"

"I'm coming for you." Saruwen slowly advanced. The cell phone clattered to the floor. She tied him to a rock next to a dead skeleton. "That's the last guy who refused my wonderful Mary-Sueness." Aragorn gasped. She turned on a bright light and shined it in his face. "You will fall in love with me!"

"Never!"

-3hours later-

Sirens wailed outside the cave. Halbarad stood outside with a blow horn. "Alright, come out slowly with your hands up and no one will get hurt." No reply. "Alright men, break it down." They bashed through the stone door. Two of the guys tackled her to the ground. "You're going away for a long time," said Halbarad as she was placed in the back of a squad car.

Aragorn was untied. He stood up and turned to Halbarad, "Why did you not just kill her?"

"She needs to face justice. Being a Mary-Sue is illegal just as much as being a Mary-Jane and you know that. Come on let's get her out of here!" The dreaded Mary-Sue stood trial and was sentenced to hard labour and then was banished.

"Okay, so it did not actually happen in Moria," Aragorn told Legolas, "But it was near it."

"Wow, I do not know what I would have done in your place. A Mary-Sue, wow, that's scary."

"Tell me about it."

Author: "That's just stupid!"

_I Met_


End file.
